wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle troll
General Sometimes reffered to as Gurubashi Trolls, after the ancient Jungle Troll Empire of the same name. Their capital, Zul'Gurub, is located in Stranglethorn Vale, along with many smaller towns, cities and villages, many of which are in a state of ruin or disrepair. (Ruins include: Zul'Kunda, Zul'Mamwe, Zuuldala, Kal'ai, Bal'lal, Ziata'jai, Jubuwal, Aboraz, Balia'mah, Mizjah, Tkashi, the Gurubashi Arena and Gillijim's Isle). The largest Jungle Troll settlement outside Stranglethorn is Sen'jin village - founded by the Darkspear Tribe, who had been displaced from their exile on the Broken Isles and Echo Isles. The Jungle Trolls share the same pantheon of gods with the other Troll races, and practice the same Voodoo religion, with an emphesis on the power of spirits. The god Hakkar, a bloodthirsty Troll spirit god of that can be evoked by ritual sacrifice, played a very important roll in Jungle Troll history, but fell out of favour due to his bloody demands of sacrifice. During the ancient times when the Gurubashi Empire was trying to reclaim its power by making Hakkar their patron, those who would not give up his worship, the Atal'ai Priests, were exiled to the Swamp of Sorrows, where they built a temple in his name. Hakkar's avatar can still be summoned from this temple, a very dangerous prospect. History The history of the Jungle Trolls begins at the dawn of civilisation when the Gurubashi Empire (Jungle Trolls) and Amani Empire (Forest Trolls) ruled the south and north of Azeroth respectively, with only the Insectoids of the far-west posing any significant threat. After numerous catastrophic events that were beyond the control of the two Empires, such as the Night Elf war, and the subsequent invasion of the Burning Legion, the Gurubashi Empire lost most of its lands outside Stranglethorn, and fell into a state of isolationism and collapse following the rebellion surrounding the god Hakkar. (The Temple of Atal'Hakkar in the Swamp of Sorrows still contains the trapped Hakkar). In recent times, the Darkspear Tribe was exiled to the Broken Isles, where eventually they joined the new Horde and its the exodus to Kalimdor, where they founded settlements on the Echo Isles and in Durotar. Society Thanks to the massive interaction with the Horde, the Darkspear Tribe has gained huge diversity and expertise, employing not only the Troll roles in society, but also taking to the training and vending of the Horde. The Tribes of Stanglethorn still hold on to the ancient roles of the Trolls, including the usual shamanistic and priestly casters, hunters, warriors and scouts. The Tribes of Stranglethorn are amongst the most bloodthirsty of any Troll Tribes, including many Cannibals, other hunters and barbaric consumers of flesh. The Atal'ai exiles are heavily made up of priests of Hakkar, but many of them have been turned into Undying Corpses, Mummies and Skeletons, all enthralled to Hakkar's power. Many exist only as spirits still in service of Hakkar. Important Individuals *Vol'jin - Leader of the Darkspear Tribe, successor to Sen'jin, ally to Thrall. *Sen'jin - Former leader of the Darkspear Tribe, killed while defending the Broken Isles from invasion. *Gan'zulah - The leader of the powerfull Bloodscalp Tribe, at war with the Skullsplitter Tribe, holds the title of Chief. *Ana'thek the Cruel - The leader of the powerfull Skullsplitter Tribe, at war with the Bloodscalp Tribe, holds the title of Chief. *Nezzliok the Dire - The master Witch Doctor of the powerfull Bloodscalp Tribe. *Mogh the Undying - The master Witch Doctor of the powerfull Skullsplitter Tribe. *Jammal'an the Prophet - Spiritual Leader of the Atal'ai priesthood, and devoted follower of Hakkar, his prophesy claims that the Atal'ai Tribe would become immortal if they sucessfully released Hakkar. *Master Gadrin - A porminent figure in the Darkspear Tribe and the Horde who was a former mentor of the rebellious Zalazane, and is an expert in many areas of Troll society. *Master Vornal - A prominent figure in the Darkspear Tribe. *Zilzibin Drumlore - Darkspear Tribe historian and ecologist. As a scholar he is an expert in many mysterious aspects of Troll history, and has studied the native life of Kalimdor, making him a valuable reasource of knolwedge about the Insectoids. *Zalazane - Deranged rebel leader of the Troll rebels inhabiting the Echo Isles, he is a former pupil of Master Gandrin. Tribes/Groups *Darkspear Tribe - Once exiled from Stranglethorn to the distant islands of the great ocean, the Darkspear Tribe, led by Vol'jin is now one of the most powerfull Troll tribes again, and has formed an alliance with the Horde. *Bloodscalp Tribe - A powerfull Tribe of Stranglethorn, led by Gan'zulah, they are currently at war with the Skullsplitter Tribe. *Skullsplitter Tribe - A powerfull Tribe of Stranglethorn, led by Ana'thek the Cruel, they are currently at war with the Bloodscalp Tribe. *Atal'ai Tribe - The rebellious followers of Hakkar, who did not give up his worship after the fall, they reside in the Swamp Of Sorrows, where the Temple of Atal'Hakkar has been sunk by the Green Dragonflight in an attempt to keep Hakkar from being unleashed upon the world. *Gurubashi Tribe- The tribe that ruled the Gurubashi Empire and now rules only the city of Zul'Gurub. They worship Hakkar. *Zalazane's Rebels - Darkspear rebels inhabiting the Echo Isles, led by Zalazane, who do not recognise the authority of Vol'jin. *The Hakkari *Shatterspear Tribe mostly taken from http://iownallyourbase.com/boomshaka/races.php Category:Trolls